What If
by xxAngelofFallenStars
Summary: I love her. I love her. But will I risk my life for her? MamiXOC (Yori) Contains Yuri, but this story is Hentai-Free! Slightly AU.
1. Save The Day

Chapter One:

"Goodbye, Mom!" I wave goodbye as I race down the street. Hopefully, I'll make it on time. I can't be late for school again!

After nearly passing out on the way to the classroom, I slump in my seat.

"Aaah! Yori-chan! You made it!" Yukiko-chan shrieks.

"You really have a talent for getting here just before the teacher does."Shizuka-chan mutters, rolling her eyes. At that moment, Ms. Kazuko steps in, looking annoyed.

"Everyone! Listen up! When frying an egg, should it be sunny-side up or over hard?! Nakazawa-kun, what do you think?" She yells. I kind of feel bad for Nakazawa-kun. Ms. Kazuko always picks on him to answer her weird questions.

"Huh? U-um, well, they can be fried either way, can't they?" He stammers.

"Precisely! They can be fried either way! And it should go without saying that judging a woman's attractiveness by the way she fries her eggs is the gravest of mistakes! Now, girls, I want you to remember that you must never date men who insist they can't eat fried eggs done over hard. And boys, you'd better not grow up to be so petty as to complain about how your eggs are done, okay?!" Ms. Kazuko rants.

"Guess it didn't work out, huh?" I hear Sayaka-san mutter. I giggle.

"Well, then! Now that that's out of the way, let's welcome our new transfer student! Homura Akemi-san!" Ms. Kazuko says.

"Shouldn't that have come first?"

"Wow! A transfer student! I wonder what she looks like!"

"I hope we can be friends…"

"Shh! She's coming."

At that moment, a pretty girl walks in. She has shiny black hair that billows behind her, and unreadable purple eyes.

"Welcome, Akemi-san!" Mrs. Kazuko smiles. Akemi-san doesn't seem to be paying attention, however. Instead her attention is directed toward Madoka-san. Her eyes betray the faintest of emotions as she turns to glare at Madoka-san. Madoka blushes in return, and stares at her desk.

What was that about? Do Madoka-san and Akemi-san know each other?

"It was so weird! That new girl kept staring at Madoka, for the whole morning!" Sayaka-san laughs. I smile and laugh along, but Madoka-san seems trouble by the whole thing. I don't blame her.

Me, Yukiko-chan, and Shizuka-chan sometimes eat lunch with Madoka-san, Sayaka-san, and Hitomi-san on the roof. Sayaka-san insisted we come up on the roof to talk about the strange new transfer student. Akemi-san excels at both sports and math and English, and as far as I'm concerned, all the other classes we have. The one thing that is off about her is her odd grudge against Madoka.

"Hey, Yori-can, can I have some of your onigiri? I can trade you for some sushi." Sayaka-san asks, bringing me back to the present.

I blink. "Yori…chan?" Shizuka-chan and Yukiko-chan are the only people who ever use –chan for my name. My family just uses my first name without honorifics.

"Ah, sorry. Is it okay if I call you that?" She asks.

I smile. "Sure. Can I call you Sayaka-chan? And Madoka-chan and Hitomi-chan?"

Madoka, Hitomi, and Sayaka nod.

"Of course! Then we'll call you guys Yori-chan, Yukiko-chan, and Shizuka-chan!" Sayaka-chan says. "Now, about that onigiri…"

"Alright, bye! We'll see you tomorrow!" I wave as Yukiko-chan and Shizuka-chan disappear in the crowd of the mall. They have the same Tea Ceremony class as Hitomi-chan. All their parents are good friends, so they all take the same class.

"Ok, so about that CD…" Sayaka-chan blushes, fiddling with her shirt sleeve.

"Let's go!" Madoka-chan grins, and the three of us run off to the music store. While Sayaka-chan looks at violin CDs, and Madoka-chan at pop, I look around at the various instruments they have on display. I've always wanted to play an instrument, but I'd never have the patience to play one.

For a while I lose myself looking at the flute section when suddenly Sayaka-chan grabs my arm, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Madoka…she disappeared down this flight of stairs. It leads to some store under construction. I'm really worried about her!" Sayaka-chan says.

I nod and the two of us race downstairs to the basement. Several signs warn us about construction and not to cross, but we ignore them. Sayaka grabs a fire hydrant.

"What's that for?" I stare at her.

"You never know." She replies grimly. Finally we find Madoka sitting on the ground, clutching a stuffed animal and staring at Akemi-san, who's dressed in a weird outfit and glaring at her.

Suddenly Sayaka blasts the fire hydrant all over Akemi-san, then shouts "Madoka! This way!" Madoka rushes over to us.

"Sayaka-chan! Yori-chan!" She grins. Sayaka throws the fire hydrant in Akemi-san's direction, and then the three of us race off.

"Wh-what is with that girl?! Now she's attacking people in cosplay?! And what is that thing?" Sayaka-chan says, motioning towards the thing clutched in Madoka's arm. It resembles a white cat, but only vaguely. "It's not a stuffed animal, is it? Is it alive?"

"I don't know!" Madoka replies. "I don't know what any of this is! But we have to save him!" As Madoka talks, the whole atmosphere of the place changes, and shapes begin swirling around us. Light filters in and out and it seems like we shifted on to another dimension.

"Holy…!" I stammer.

"Huh?! Where'd the exit go? What is this place?" Sayaka asks.

"There's something wrong with this place…! The paths keep changing!" Madoka gasps.

"What's going on here?!" Sayaka demands. Suddenly we hear rustling, and I start, running over to Sayala and Madoka, clutching their arms.

"What is that?" Madoka asks.

It looks like cotton balls with mustaches, which seem to be chanting in a language I've never heard of. Have I lost my mind?

"This has got to be a joke, right? I mean, I must be dreaming, right? Right?! Madoka?! Yori?!" Sayaka cries out, and the three of us huddle together.

Random chains break and fall from the ceiling, heading straight toward us, when suddenly warm light envelops us and surrounds the area.

"H-huh?!" Sayaka gasps.

"What is…?" Madoka murmurs.

"That was close!" A gentle voice says. "But you're safe now!"

A beautiful girl steps forward out of the shadows, clutching what seems to be a ball of light. She has blonde pigtails twisted in ringlets, and warm, friendly gold eyes. She walks toward us.

"Oh! You rescued Kyubey for me, didn't you? Thank you. He's a dear friend of mine." The girl smiles.

"I-I was called to him…" Madoka says. "I heard his voice inside my head!"

"Ahh, I see. Those uniforms…you must be students at Mitakihara Middle School too. Are you second-years?" She asks.

"W-Who are you?" Sayaka asks.

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself yet. But before all that…" The girl spins in a circle, trailing light around herself. She does a little dance and tosses the ball of light up in the air. "….Mind if I finish up a bit of work?" Sudden light explodes all around us, and I'm momentarily blinded.

A gust of wind pushes against us, and the girl becomes visible again, wearing an entirely new outfit. The cotton ball-mustache things begin to swarm around us, and I'm about to call out to the girl, when she jumps and suddenly muskets surround her. A shower of bullets bursts from them and pounds on the cotton ball things. She lands with perfect grace.

"A-Amazing!" I hear Madoka gasp. I stare in awe.

The whole thing is so strange and weird that my head begins to spin, and before I even come to my senses I find myself blacking out, then collapsing on the ground.

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I had a bit of trouble describing the part when they stepped into Gertrud's witch lair, but I hope you all got a good idea! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit too short or rushed, I was just really eager to get the story up on fanfiction. Please review and get a free Kyubey plushie! (Virtual, of course)**


	2. Promise This

**Ahh! Thank you, Plasma, for telling me about the typo about the fire hydrant/extinguisher! Yes, Sayaka grabbed an extinguisher! Thanks :')**

**Thank you Casamora, for the follow! I hope this story is worth it! :D **

**As you guys have probably noticed, most of the dialogue will be the same as the show. That is, it will be until the end of the third episode, when things will start changing. I will change things in the original episode's dialogue, but not by that much. Just wait till chapter three/four ;)**

**In case you haven't noticed, I'm naming my chapters after songs :3**

**Well, here I go~**

I find myself lying on concrete, a warm feeling all around me. I blink open my eyes to see three faces peering down at me, one that isn't familiar. She has gold eyes, and blonde twisted pigtails. Then the memory returns to me, and I realize she was the girl who saved us.

"Yori-chan! You're awake!" Madoka exclaims.

"It's no wonder she passed out. What happened would be very shocking to someone who wasn't used to it. I'm surprised you two didn't faint either." The blonde girl says.

"Where…? Who…?" Are the only two syllables I manage to get out.

"Oh! That's right. I forgot you were unconscious when I introduced myself. I'm Mami Tomoe, a third-year at Mitakihara Middle School. And, I'm one who has made a contract with Kyubey and become a magical girl." She motions to the white cat-like thing which I had thought was a stuffed animal earlier.

"A…magical…girl?" I say, sounding it out. It reminds me of those mangas I had read when I was younger, things like Sailor Moon. I still love them.

"Yes. But we really should get out of here. This is under construction, and we could be in huge trouble if we're found here. I'll take you to my house and explain everything then." Mami smiles. The white cat thing turns to me.

"If you want, I can make you a magical girl, just like Mami! Right here, and now!" it says. I stare at it.

"Kyubey, let me explain what this is at first. I don't want anyone making rash decisions." Mami replies. Kyubey-it-whatever it is-stares at her, it's expression blank then starts to lead us out of the basement.

"I live here alone, so please make yourselves comfortable." Mami says. She lives alone? I want to ask her, but deep inside I know that wouldn't be right. Whatever it was, it must've been painful if it meant she had to live alone. "Although I'm afraid I don't have much to offer as refreshments."

Of course, as soon as she says this and has us all sitting around a glass coffee table, she brings out exquisite looking cakes and delicious-smelling teas.

"Wow, Mami-san! This is so delicious!" Madoka says.

"Seriously—insanely tasty!" Sayaka agrees.

"Mami-sempai, I thought you said you didn't have much to offer as refreshments!" I tease. However, when I say this, her smile falters.

"Mami…sempai?" She repeats. I blink.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Would you prefer I call you Mami-san? Or…Mami-sama?" Then, I add rather shyly, "How about Mami-chan?"

She blushes as I say this. "Mami-chan? Sure…I've never had anyone call me that before." Mami says. She says this a bit sadly, so I'm eager to change the subject.

"So, what's with the whole 'magical girl' business?" I ask.

"Oh, that's right! You three were chosen by Kyubey, so it means you're involved in all of this. So I thought there were a few things we should go over." Mami says.

"Mm-hmm! Ask us anything you want!" Sayaka says. I giggle, and Madoka says "Sayaka-chan…I think you've got it backwards."

Mami laughs, then shows us something in her hand. I recognize it as the ball of light she had earlier, and I realize it isn't a ball of light. It's a yellow jewel inside an intricate gold case.

"How pretty!" Madoka exclaims.

"This is a soul gem. When Kyubey makes a contact with a girl, a soul gem is born. It is the source of our magic, and also proof that we are magical girls." Mami explains.

"What about this contract business?" Sayaka asks.

"I will grant you one wish! Any wish you desire!" Kyubey replies.

"Huh? Really?"

"A wish?!"

"Any kind of wish?"

"Yes, anything at all. I can grant you even the most impossible of miracles!" Kyubey says.

"So we could wish for riches and treasure? Or eternal youth? Or even the fabled 108-dish of the emperors?" Sayaka grins.

"Uh…maybe not that last one…" Madoka says.

"Wait-this all sounds great, but isn't there a catch?" I ask.

"Yes, I was just getting to that. Although I wouldn't say it's a "catch". More like a trade." Kyubey says. "I can grant you any wish you want, but in exchange for that, your Soul Gem is created. Those who possess a soul gem are duty bound to do battle with witches."

"Witches?" Madoka asks. For some reason, just hearing that word sets me on edge.

"So what exactly is a witch? Are they different from magical girls?" Sayaka asks.

"If magical girls can be said to be born from wishes, then witches are creatures born from curses. Just as magical girls spread hope to the world, witches spread despair. And since they're invisible to regular humans, it makes their evil even more insidious. Anxiety and mistrust…irrational rage and hatred…they sow the seeds of disaster into the world." Kyubey replies.

"So, if magical girls are created from wishes they make with you? What about witches? They just come from despair and curses?" I ask.

Kyubey nods.

"Many of the inexplicable suicides and murders that occur…are caused by a witch's curse. Its formless darkness grows within the cursed human…until it consumes him from the inside out." Mami adds.

"If these witches are so dangerous, why don't people know about them yet?" Sayaka asks.

"Because witches hide themselves deep within the labyrinths they create…and take care never to appear before human eyes. The maze-like place you wandered into today was a labyrinth." Kyubey answers.

"Actually, they're very dangerous. Humans who stray into them don't usually make it out alive." Mami says. As she says this, I shiver. I owe my life to her. If she hadn't come to save us, we would have probably died.

"And you fight such scary creatures?" Madoka asks.

"Yes, often at the risk of my life." She replies. "That's why you three…should think very carefully before deciding to become magical girls. Having been chosen by Kyubey, you have the rare chance to have any wish granted. But remember that, that wish lies side-by-side with death."

Madoka's eyes widen as she says this, and I stare at her. A wish, at the risk of your life? What is something I want so bad, I'd risk my life for it? I can't think of anything. Mami is incredibly brave for going through with this.

"Thank you, Mami-chan." I say, my eyes watering. My whole family always tease me about my cry-baby-personality, how quick I am to start crying.

"Eh? What for?" She asks.

"For…for saving us. You could've been killed, and yet you saved us." I say. "Thank you."

She smiles. "I'm happy I got there in time."

"Oh, man, this is gonna be a tough choice…" Sayaka groans.

"To help you make up your minds, why don't you come along with me on a few witch hunts?" The three of us gasp as Mami says this. "You should see for yourself what it's like to do battle with witches. Also…you should think long and hard…about whether there's something you want badly enough…to make it worth putting yourself in danger…"

"Hey, Yori-chan! Aren't you going to have lunch with us?" A voice calls. It's Yukiko-chan, and I was hoping to sneak away without being noticed, but it looks like that's not the case.

"Um…I'm sorry, Yukiko-chan, but I need to find someone." I reply. After talking to Mami yesterday, I feel an overwhelming urge to go and talk to her again. We all have lunch at the same time, and she told me she was in class 3-B.

Before Yukiko can say anything, I race down the hallway, looking for class 3-B. I finally find it, and Mami is walking out of it just as I reach the door.

"Mami-chan! Are you going somewhere?" I ask.

"Ah! Himura-san!" She exclaims.

"You can call me Yori-chan, if you want." I say shyly. She blinks at me.

"Yori-chan?" She murmurs. She seems uncomfortable with saying this. "Are you sure?"

"I mean, you don't have to call me that if you don't want to, I was thinking since I call you "Mami-chan" you might want to call me "Yori-chan" but I don't want to force you to do anything, but I was just…" I trail off, realizing I was blabbering. I have no clue why, but being around Mami makes me nervous.

She smiles as I say this, however. "It's fine," Mami replies, then adds. "Yori-chan. Anyway, I saw Madoka-san and Sayaka-san go up on the roof, and Akemi-san go after them. I'm worried that she's going to try something. Do you want to come with me?"

I nod, and the two of us race up a staircase I never knew existed. I find the two of us standing on top of on the towers that surrounds the school. My sister has a fear of heights, but I don't. I feel exhilarated up here. Homura walks towards the two of them, looking around but not finding anyone around.

Mami seems to have a talent for good hiding spaces. I can't hear what she's saying all the way up here, but she doesn't make any move to attack and, after talking to Sayaka and Madoka for a while, she walks away.

"That was strange." Mami mutters.

"Yeah," I reply. What could Homura have been talking about? I'll have to ask them later. When we reach the bottom of the staircase, I realize I still have something to ask Mami.

"Mami, are you eating lunch with anyone?" I ask.

"No, why?" She asks.

"Well…I was wondering…if you wanted to have lunch with me…" I stammer, blushing. Why am I getting so embarrassed?

"Lunch?" She replies, looking shocked. "Oh! Um, sure!" She says.

I smile widely. She actually agreed! I was kind of worried she wouldn't want to eat with someone junior to her…but I was wrong!

"Now! Shall we begin day one of our little "A Day in the Life of a Magical Girl" class? Are you ready?" Mami asks. She had the three of us meet her at a café after school.

" I don't know if it'll be of any help, but…I brought this along!" Sayaka slams something wrapped in plastic on the table. I jump. She unwraps it, revealing a bat.

"I figured it was better than having nothing to defend ourselves with!" Sayaka grins, almost creepily.

"Well, I'm glad you're going into this with that kind of mindset…" Mami trails off, and I giggle.

"What about you, Madoka, Yori? Bring anything?" Sayaka asks. I shake my head.

"Huh? Well, I…" She murmurs shyly, then pulls out a notebook with cute drawings of Mami and herself in magical girl form inside of it.

"Ooh!" Sayaka whispers.

"I-I thought maybe I should at least start thinking about costume ideas…" Madoka trails off. Mami, Sayaka, and I burst into laughter.

"Huh?!" Madoka blushes.

"Well, you've certainly brought enough enthusiasm!" Mami grins.

"I can't top that! You've totally beat me!" Sayaka laughs.

After walking for what seems like ages, Mami finally leads us to an old, abandoned building with various "under-construction" signs around us. However, it doesn't seem like anyone's working on constructing it.

"Mami, look!" Sayaka points to the top of the building, where a figure is, looking as if they're about to jump off.

"She can't be-!" I gasp. Before I can finish my sentence, the woman jumps, and Madoka screams. However, Mami bursts into action, transforming quickly, and shoots a bunch of ribbons out that catch the woman before she hits the ground.

As Mami kneels down by her, I notice a funny-looking mark on her neck.

"A Witch's Kiss…" Mami murmurs. "Just as I expected."

"I-Is she…?" Madoka ventures.

"No, she's fine. She's only fainted. Let's go!" Mami replies, running straight into the broken building. Once we're inside, she starts walking slower, treading carefully until the golden flower hairpin on her head starts glowing.

As if summoned by her hairpin, a portal-like thing suddenly appears before us.

"I won't let you escape this time!" Mami calls. She grabs Sayaka's bat, which then transforms into a metal, decorated sort-of weapon.

"Wh-whoa!" Sayaka gasps. I stare at the newly-made weapon.

"Wow!" Madoka exclaims.

"It's not much, but it should serve to protect you from any immediate dangers at least. You must stay near me once we're inside, all right?" Mami explains.

"Right!" The three of us chant.

Mami and Sayaka jump into the portal, then I do, and then Madoka does, who's clutching Kyubey close to her chest.

A bunch of weird butterfly-like mutations swarm in front of us, but Mami quickly shoots them before they come any closer.

We head through an archway, where more of the mutations are. They have multiple eyes and also have mustaches, like the cotton-balls we saw before.

"Stay away! Stay away!" Sayaka shrieks as she bangs at them with her bat.

We move forward, running up a staircase.

"So, are you three scared yet?" Mami asks.

"A-As if!" Sayaka stammers.

"Yes." I reply at the same time. I blush as Mami and Sayaka turn to stare at me. "But I'm not so scared that I'd go back!"

Sayaka and Mami blast more of the butterfly-mutations away, when Kyubey says "Keep it up! We're almost at the deepest part of the labyrinth!"

Finally, we reach a door, which is guarded by those butterfly-mutations. Mami quickly shoots them away, and we run through the door, then another, and then another.

Finally, the door opens up to a cliff-like thing, and in the pit is a grotesque-looking monster with butterfly wings and a rose-bush for a head. Not very pretty, right?

"Look." Mami says. "That is a witch."

"Eww…disgusting." Sayaka mutters, voicing my thoughts.

"Y-You're going to fight that thing?" Madoka whimpers. All I can do is stare at Mami in awe.

"I'll be fine." Mami smiles, grabbing Sayaka's bat and then slamming it into the ground. Suddenly we're surrounded by a force-field like thing, similar to the one when Mami found us that first time. "As though I would lose to that! Stay back!"

Before I can do anything to stop her, she jumps down into the pit, stomping on some of the creatures that swarm the place. This captures the witch's attention, and Mami does a cute little curtsy and two guns fall out of her skirt.

The witch throws a HUGE sofa-like thing at Mami, which she easily dodges, and shoots. The witch flies up into the air, and Mami summons more guns. She shoots at it continuously, about to finish it off when suddenly the things swarming at her feet form into a giant vine-like thing, wrapping around her and swinging her into the air.

She tries to shoot the witch but it dodges, and slams Mami against the wall.

"Mami-saaaaannn!" Madoka shrieks, and I'm about to jump into the pit and try to save her when she winks and replies "I'm fine."

"As though I could let myself looks so uncool to my future magical girl juniors!" The places Mami had shot start glowing, shooting little light rays into the air and grabbing the witch's attention. It's rose-bush head opens up to reveal a butterfly, and random scissors pop out, about to snip Mami in half when the little light rays form ribbons around the witch, grabbing it and stopping it from going after Mami.

"Close, but no cigar." Mami says, then takes the ribbon off of her shirt, and slices it through the vine which was still wrapped around her. The vine dissolves and Mami falls to the ground in perfect grace, the ribbon turning into a giant cannon.

"Tiro Finale!" Mami cries, and the witch explodes in a burst of light.

"S-she beat it?" Sayaka murmurs.

"Amazing!" Madoka exclaims.

"Mami-chan's…incredible!" I whisper.

Suddenly the barrier surrounding us dissolves, and we're back in the old abandoned building. Mami walks over to pick something up off the ground. We walk over to her, and she shows us the thing she had picked up.

It's a black orb, with a little butterfly design at the top.

"This is a grief seed." Mami explains. "It's a witch's egg."

"E-egg?" Sayaka mutters.

"Witches carry them sometimes. If you're lucky, you'll find them after a battle."

"It's okay. In this form, they're perfectly safe. In fact, they're incredibly valuable because of what they can do." Kyubey says.

"The color of my soul gem looks a little muddier than it did last night, doesn't it?" Mami says, showing us her gem. The vibrant yellow color is now sullied slightly, not glowing quite as bright.

"Now that you mention it…" Madoka murmurs.

"But, if I use this grief seed…" Mami holds the grief seed next to the soul gem, and the dark color gets sucked right into the grief seed. I gasp. "See?"

"Oh! It cleared up again!" Sayaka exclaims.

"Right?" Mami smiles. "With this, the magic I expended during the fight is restored as well. When I said there were certain rewards to defeating witches, I meant this." Suddenly, she throws the grief seed into a dark corner, and I'm about to ask her why she just wasted it when suddenly Homura Akemi appears out of the darkness, clutching the grief seed.

Madoka, Sayaka and I gasp as she appears. However, Mami doesn't seem fazed at all.

"It should be good for one more use…I'll let you have it, Homura Akemi-san." Mami smiles.

"Her again?!" Sayaka hisses. Homura doesn't say anything, only stares blankly at the four of us.

"Or do you dislike sharing with others?" Mami asks.

"It was your kill. You should keep the reward for yourself." Homura replies, throwing the grief seed back to Mami. Mami frowns as she does this.

"I see. So that's your answer." Mami says, and Homura walks away before anyone can say anything else.

"Ugh! She really does bug me!" Sayaka shouts.

"We could have been friends…" Madoka murmurs softly.

"It only works if both parties feel that way." Mami replies.

"W-We're friends, right, Mami-chan?!" I blurt out. I don't know what compels me to say this.

She stares at me, as if startled. "Of course." She replies.

We walk out to the front of the building, where the woman from before is. She's still lying on the ground, and wakes up when walk over to her. Mami kneels by her.

"Where am I? Huh? I…O-oh my God! What was I about to do!? Why would I?" The lady cries out. Mami smiles and hugs her. For some reason, this makes me jealous.

"It's okay. You're safe now. You were just having a bad dream, that's all." Mami says softly.

"Well, that's one case closed." Sayaka grins. I smile, and so does Madoka.

"Yeah…" Madoka replies.

After watching Mami battle like that, can I completely say I want to become a magical girl? Do I have a wish that I need granted that badly?"

**Thanks so much for reading! 3 Please, please review and get a Gertrud plushie…although I'm not sure how that'll work XD Love you guys so much! :)**


	3. Safe and Sound

**Hi everyone! I can't believe I'm on Chapter Three already! I'd like to thank Plasma and chimeraguard for their reviews, and Hellosweetie4737 for the follow! *hands plushies* You guys really inspire me to keep writing! The song this chapter was named after, Safe and Sound (by Taytay Swift, yo) really fits the whole show, I think. **

**Plasma: I have been putting in scene dividers in my original draft of the story, but I never realized they weren't publishing in the final version! I'm so sorry I had to confuse you like that! I'll try a different type and see if it shows up.**

**chimeraguard: I'm glad you're interested! My plan is to keep some of the original tragedy in the show, but twist it around a bit so for those like me, who want a happy ending, can get it! Mami's my favorite character and I always thought it was sad she didn't have a pairing like the others. I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if any of the characters act OOC. I try my best :') In case you're wondering, Mami does NOT die in this chapter!**

**Hitomi: Girls can't love girls!**

**Yori: Watch me.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

"Yori-chan, you've been spacing out the entire day!" Yukiko pokes me repeatedly, frowning. Mami told me yesterday what she wished for, and it broke my heart. I haven't stopped thinking about her since. Is there maybe another reason I haven't stopped thinking about her…?

"I'm sorry, Yukiko-chan…" I reply softly, staring at my desk. Her frown deepens.

"You've been like this ever since we started hanging out with Sayaka-chan, Madoka-chan, and Hitomi-chan. Did something happen with them?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Of course not! I'm just tired, is all…" I feel bad about lying to Yukiko, but if I told her about magical girls she'd probably have me committed.

She stares at me for a bit, then shakes her head and stares at her own desk.

Once it's lunch time, I search for Mami. I find her sitting in her classroom, alone. How can she not have people swarming around her? She's so pretty, kind, and friendly…

"Mami-chaaan!" I call. She looks up and smiles when she sees me. "Do you want to have lunch with me, Sayaka-chan and Madoka-chan on the roof?" I ask. Hitomi hasn't been hanging out with them lately, and I feel bad for her. The three of them must have been growing distance since we've gotten involved with all this magical girl stuff.

"Sure. I'm surprised you came." Mami says. I stare at her.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I say, frowning in a teasing way. She just smiles sadly. I grab her hand and race to the roof, where Sayaka and Madoka already are.

"Hi Yori! Mami!" Sayaka greets us. We wave in return.

"Mami-chan! Can I have some of that cake?" I ask as she opens her bento box and reveals various small cakes and sushi.

"Of course." Mami smiles, cutting me off a piece.

"Waahh! This cake is delicious!" I cry out, savoring the sweetness.

"Thank you. I made it." She says.

"What? I should have known Mami-chan would be the one to make something so delicious!" I grin, and she blushes.

"Have you two had any idea what kind of wishes you want?" Mami asks. I shake my head, Madoka and Sayaka as well.

"I'm sorry, Mami-chan…" I say softly.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to rush you." She replies. "After all…this kind of thing could kill you…"

"Huh? What's wrong, Madoka?" Sayaka asks as the three of us leave the hospital. Sayaka wanted to visit the boy she had a crush on, who's been in the hospital for a while now.

"There's…something over there…" She says, motioning to something glowing on the wall.

"A Grief Seed!" Kyubey cries out. "It's about to hatch!" The three of us walk closer to inspect it.

"No way…! Why here, of all places?!" Madoka wails.

"This isn't good. We need to get out of here!" Kyubey says. "A Labyrinth is about to open here!"

"You mean one of those crazy mazes?" Sayaka asks. "Madoka, Yori, do either one of you have Mami's cell phone number?"

"N-no…" Madoka says.

"I have it, but I left the paper at home and I haven't memorized it…" I reply.

"This isn't good…" Sayaka mutters. "Madoka, find Mami and bring her here. I'll stay here and keep an eye on that thing."

"No!" Madoka replies.

"That's too dangerous. Though there's still time before the witch emerges, once the labyrinth pulls you inside, you won't be able to leave it. There's no guarantee that Mami will get here in time to save you." Kyubey warns.

"But once the labyrinth opens, we'll lose track of the witch won't we?! I can't afford to let that happen…not here…" Sayaka murmurs.

"Madoka! Do you think you could stay with Sayaka? I can go and look for Mami." I say. Madoka nods determinedly.

"I'll stay too. Once Mami gets here, she'll be able to track my position with telepathy. So if I stay and watch the Grief Seed with Sayaka, I'll be able to guide Mami down the shortest path to us." Kyubey says.

"Thank you, Kyubey!" Sayaka says.

"I'm going to find Mami!" I call, dashing off as fast as I can. I'm not very good at running, but even though it hurts I run faster than I've ever run before, running to Mami's house, which thankfully isn't very far.

"Mami-chan!" I cry out as I knock on her door. She opens up, gasping when she sees me.

"Yori-chan?! What's wrong?" She asks.

"Madoka…Sayaka…Kyubey…with grief seed…about to hatch…hurry!" I pant. She seems to understand me, and her eyes widen. The two of us run at top speed back to the hospital. Sayaka, Madoka and Kyubey have disappeared. The grief seed must have sucked them in.

"Here, right?" She asks as I show her the place where the Grief Seed was. It's gone, but now there's a crack in the wall symbolizing where it was.

Mami transforms quickly, and a portal, like the one before, shows up.

"_Kyubey, what's the situation?" _Mami asks through telepathy.

"_We're okay. It doesn't look like the witch isn't going to hatch just yet." _Kyubey replies.

"_Madoka-chan, Sayaka-chan, are you okay? Is it scary?" _I ask.

"_We're fine. In fact, I'm so bored I'm about to doze off in here!" _Sayaka replies.

"_Please, get here quick!_" Madoka says.

"_Right now, it'd be better not to use any large amounts of magic that might disturb the egg. There's no need to hurry, so come to us as quietly as you can." _Kyubey says.

"_Got it." _Mami says.

Mami takes my hand and we step through the portal. This labyrinth is much different from the one before. It's decorated with desserts and hospital appliances, like syringes and scissors. I shudder.

"Miki-san and Kaname-san took such a big risk I'm actually a bit angry. But it was a good, clear-headed call on their part. This way, we don't have to worry about getting away—_" _Mami abruptly stops talking and turns around to glare at someone. I turn to see what she's looking at, and gasp.

It's Homura Akemi. The transfer student.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again." Mami says to her.

"I shall hunt this prey." Homura replies. What is she planning? Does she want the Grief Seed all to herself? "The two of you should leave."

"I don't think so. Miki-san and Kyubey are waiting for us in there." Mami retorts. Even though it's completely inappropriate for the moment, I can't help but feel special. Mami uses –san for Madoka and Sayaka but uses –chan for me.

"I shall guarantee their safety." Homura says.

"And you think we could trust you?" Mami says, smiling slyly. She brushes one of her pigtails out of the way, then moves her hand forward, light shining, and suddenly Homura is wrapped in a bunch of ribbons. There's a giant keyhole on the front.

"F-fool!" Homura stammers. "This isn't the time for-"

"I don't want to hurt you, of course. But if you insist on struggling, the cords will only tighten." Mami replies. At that moment, Mami scares me a little. I have to remind myself to _never_ get on her bad side.

"This witch is not like the others!" Homura cries out. For some reason, when she says this, I shiver a little. Like something horrible is going to happen. I must be imagining things. Mami doesn't seem to be listening, however.

"Behave and I will release you unharmed after I finish up here. Let's go, Yori-chan." Mami says, turning to me. All I can do is nod and take her hand again.

"Wai-!" Homura cries out.

Mami and I tread carefully through the labyrinth, carefully pushing through various doors.

"Mami-chan…?" I ask softly.

"What is it?" She replies.

"Well…I was thinking. I really can't decide on a wish. But seeing you, I really want to be with you…a-as a partner, you know. You're so amazing and brave when you fight these witches, and I think it's awful that you have to do it alone." I say. I hope that came out the right way. However, she lets go of my hand.

"Yori, fighting witches isn't all fun and games. I've almost died many times over and…I've…I'm fine alone. I don't want you to worry about me being alone…I don't want you becoming a magical girl just for that sake." Mami says.

"Mami-chan, that's not it! It's not just because I don't want you to be alone…I mean, I don't, of course. But, I…want to fight to save people! I don't care if I could die! With you by my side, that would be all the reassure I need." I reply.

"That's right…I'm not alone anymore, am I?" Mami turns around suddenly, tears in her eyes, and grips my hands tightly. "Will you really stand and fight with me from now on? Will you really stay with me?" She cries out. She looks so vulnerable I start crying too, and pull her into a tight hug.

"Mami! You shouldn't even have to ask! I would stay by your side in a heartbeat!" I whisper fiercely. I don't even know what I'm saying at this point, but I mean every word. I would stay by Mami…for an eternity. Something tugs at my heart, and I'm suddenly nervous, hugging her like this.

"Oh, goodness! Some role model I'm supposed to be!" Mami sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm really no good at this, am I?" I tighten my hug around her, then pull away.

"You're…you're more than good…you're amazing!" I say, smiling.

"Still, it's not every day you get to have a wish granted! So try to think of something you want!" Mami smiles. "You're still making a contract after all, so you may as well get something out of it! You could wish to become a billionaire, or to have to the perfect boyfriend! Anything you want." For some reason, when I was hugging Mami a second ago, it felt like there was nothing else I wanted in the world. I still feel that way. So what could I wish for…?

"How about this? If you can't decide on a wish by the time I finish off this witch, we'll ask Kyubey to give us a huge feast with a fabulous cake!" Mami grins. "The biggest and most extravagant cake ever! And with it, we'll have a big party for everyone, to celebrate the two of us becoming a magical girl duo!"

"Mami, I think you have a cake obsession." I tease, elbowing her. For some reason, though, I wouldn't mind risking my life on that wish if it meant Mami being happy. Is that weird?

"_Mami! The Grief Seed is starting to move! It's going to hatch. Hurry!_" Kyubey cries out.

"Okay! I've got it!" Mami says out loud. "Today's a special day, so I'll finish it off fast!" Mami puts up a ribbon force field around me, then goes to attack the familiars, witch look like candy pieces with rat tails. She finishes them off fast, moving along to the next pack.

She moves so fluid it reminds me of a dance, swinging her guns around. Mami grabs my hand, and the two of us run through another door, appearing where Sayaka, Madoka, and Kyubey are. There's a sudden explosion.

"Sorry for the wait!" Mami says, ducking down by them.

"You're just in time!" Sayaka grins.

"Be careful! It's coming!" Kyubey warns.

A doll-like witch explodes out of a cereal box, landing daintily on the chair. It kind of reminds me of a puppy, in a twisted kind of way.

Mami rushes over, knocking it out of its chair. Then she knocks it on to a wall. "Got you!" She shouts, and then shoots it. As it falls to the ground, she shoots it once more in the head. Ribbons of light appear, pushing the witch up in the air.

"You did it!" Sayaka shouts.

"Mami-chan! You're incredible!" I call out. She smiles.

Her huge cannon comes out again. "Tiro Finale!" She cries. However, instead of the witch dissolving like the one we saw before did, another witch springs out of the first one's mouth. It's jaws open wide, and it goes straight after Mami's head. An awful feeling in my stomach explodes, and I scream. "MAMI-CHAAAN!" Without thinking, I rush towards her, slamming her into the ground. Time itself seems to slow down.

"Kyubey! Make me into a magical girl! NOW!" I command, crying.

"What is your wish?" Kyubey asks, so calmly I feel like strangling him. The witch whirls around, glaring at me. I stand in front of Mami, spreading my arms wide.

"I-I-I…I wish I was strong enough…to protect the people love! Especially _the one _I love!" I don't really know what I just said, but it sounded nice in my head, so I say it.

A sudden tight feeling fills my chest and I gasp. Then it stops and explodes into warmth.

"This is your destiny! Accept it!" Kyubey calls, and I clutch my newly-found soul gem. It's pure white, like snow.

I quickly push Mami away from the witch, then hold out my soul gem by my heart.

Before I know what's happening, I'm filled with power, light, and energy. I feel stronger.

Something inside me, instinct maybe, begins controlling my body. Two round, ring like weapons appear in my hands **(A/N: They're called chakrams, and are used in video games like Tales of Symphonia and Kingdom Hearts! Look them up ;))**. They have incredibly sharp edges. I form a force field around Mami, which kind of looks like a white net.

The witch lunges towards me, and a sudden rage fills my heart. How dare this creature attack Mami! I dodge it, then throw the two round rings at its eyes. The witch howls in pain.

I scream, anger pouring in me, and another large ring appears, this one much bigger. Using all of my strength, I hurl it towards the witch's neck.

It slices through it cleanly **(A/N: The tables are turned, Charlotte! Sorry Nagisa)**, the witch letting out a low mournful wail before dissolving, leaving a Grief Seed in its place.

I did it. I saved Mami.

But what did I mean when I made my wish, "especially _the one _I love"? It couldn't be Mami…could it? Do I…love her?

**I'm sorry if the bridge scene seemed a bit too mary-sue-ish! I wanted to included that scene still, but without it being completely the same. I hope I did that part alright… **

**Please, PLEASE review! I'll love you forever! Reviews make my day, and they inspire me to keep writing! You'll get a Charlotte plushie if you do! **

**I love you guys so much, thanks for continuing to read! 3 See you next chapter~**


	4. In A Second

**Thank you for the review, Plasma! I'll try to remember that as I'm writing :) You're continuous reviews mean a lot to me.**

**And thank you Hellosweetie4737 and Casamora for your PMs!**

**Once again, the scene dividers didn't appear in the final version…I'm sorry! :( I'm listening to the PMMM soundtrack as I'm typing this :3**

**ALSO! I made a deviantart account, so I'm going to try posting art of Yori and such. The link is in my bio~ I'm warning you though, my forte is more in writing, not art! :') Also, I've decided to start using uppercase for the Soul Gems, Grief Seeds, and other Magical Girl terms.**

**ANYWAYS, here I go~**

_I will protect you. I will. I swear it._

_oOoOoOoOo_

The labyrinth around us vanishes, and we're suddenly back in the hospital's parking lot, Homura tied up in ribbons not too far from us.

I walk over to pick up the grief seed, and then rush over to Mami. "Are you okay?" I ask hurriedly, checking her over to make sure she's not hurt.

"You saved me! I'm sorry, because of me…you were forced to become a magical girl before you could decide on the right wish." Mami says.

I just shake my head. "No. Because of you, I found a wish I try believe in." Hugging her tightly, I take out the Grief Seed. "Let me see your Soul Gem."

"You should use it, you're the one who defeated the witch, after all." Mami replies.

"No! We're a team now, remember? We both use the Grief Seed, alright?" I tell her. Mami reluctantly takes out her Soul Gem, and the Grief Seed sucks up all the darkness. Now, the Grief Seed is pulsing black, the first time I saw it.

"What do I do?" I ask. Kyubey steps forward. "Give it to me." He says. I blink, throw it to him, and suddenly a pouch on his back opens, and the Grief Seed disappears.

"Wha…?" I stare at him in confusion.

"Kyubey takes care of Grief Seeds that have too many impurities. You could say he "eats" them." Mami explains.

"Oh." Is all I can say to reply. I turn to Sayaka and Madoka, who are staring at me.

"Looks like I found my wish." I say, smiling. Sayaka stands up abruptly.

"Eh? Sayaka-chan? Where are you going?" Madoka asks.

"I…I have to go do something!" She replies, and without another word, she dashes inside the hospital.

"Wait! Sayaka-chan!" Madoka calls. She turns around, giving us an apologetic look. "Sorry. I've got to go after her!" Then she rushes after Sayaka.

"And then there were two…" I tease. I notice Mami staring at me with an odd look on her face. "Mami-chan, are you okay?"

"Do you want to come over? I can teach you some of the things I've learned over the years, and we can figure out your new magic." Mami looks a bit embarrassed as she says this, fiddling with the bow on her chest.

"Oh, sure." I reply blushing. Mami releases Homura for her ribbons, not even waiting for her to say anything.

We walk to her house and she tells me about her experience as a Magical Girl.

"Mami-chan, you're incredible!" I tell her as we settle around her glass table, fresh cakes and tea decorating it. "Have you been doing it alone all this time?"

She stiffens as I ask her this, and I'm quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"No, it's fine. In the beginning of my second year as a Magical Girl, I met another Magical Girl named Kyoko Sakura. We worked together for a while, but something happened with her family that changed her completely. After that, she left me and I haven't seen her since…" Mami trails off, her eyes beginning to water.

"Mami-chan…" Impulsively, I throw my arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry I made you talk about it. But Mami-chan, I would _never _leave you, I swear it!" I whisper, squeezing her tightly. Eventually, she puts her arms around me, too. I don't know how long we stay like that, but I realize I wouldn't mind staying like this for an eternity.

Eventually we break apart, and Mami stands up.

"Well, how about that magic?" Mami says. "Since you made your wish based on protecting people, your magic is probably mostly defensive, right? Although you do have those weapons, so you can both attack and defend. We should probably go somewhere more private and open so you can practice it. I know the perfect place!"

_oOoOoOoOo_

Mami had taken me to an abandoned parking lot, which is completely empty, and in a secluded part of the city. We've been practicing for hours now.

"Was that good enough, Mami-_sensei_?" I tease. However, she doesn't seem to hear and is instead staring at the abandoned factory in front of us.

It has gotten dark over the past couple of hours, and the building glows silver in the moonlight, casting an eerie glow over the parking lot. Street lamps are glowing at various place, blotting out the stars in the night sky.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"There's…a witch's labyrinth inside the factory!" She cries out. "Someone's in it!" We both nod and rush inside. The portal to the labyrinth opens once we walk in, and we quickly jump inside.

I gasp in shock. _Madoka's _the person in the labyrinth! However, another magical girl swoops down before we can do anything, and quickly finishes the witch off.

This magical girl seems a bit familiar, and her blue outfit and hair reminds me of Sayaka. Then I realize it _is _Sayaka!

"Yo, Mami, Yori!" Sayaka grins as the labyrinth around us vanishes, then picks up the grief seed, holding it over her gem. "Hey, sorry about that! I cut it pretty close, didn't I?" She says to Madoka.

"Sayaka-chan…those clothes…" Madoka trails off.

"Huh? Oh...! Uh, well, guess I found my wish, too! I'll be fine! After all, I did well for my first time out, didn't I?" She then tosses the Grief Seed to me. "You two use this. I saw you guys practicing in the parking lot, so you probably used up some magic, right?"

"You saw us, but you didn't come for our help when the witch materialized?" Mami says.

"Oh! Well you guys seemed busy, so I didn't want to interrupt you, hehe…" She trails off. We thank her for the Grief Seed, hold it over our gems, then toss it to Kyubey. Suddenly footsteps begin to approach us. It's Homura Akemi. Mami stiffens, and steps in front of me.

"What are you doing here?!" Mami demands.

"Aren't you pretty late, Transfer Student?" Sayaka smirks.

"You…you two should never have made the contract!" Homura hisses. She steps toward us, but Mami spreads her arm wide, shoving Sayaka and Madoka behind her as well. I get an odd tingle in my stomach, Mami protecting me like this. But my wish…I made it to…protect her, didn't I?

"I suggest you leave now. That is, if you don't want to be trapped in ribbons again!" Mami glares at her. Homura steps forward once more, but then seems to change her mind, and whirls around.

She seems to have a tendency to storm off. But something nudges at the back of my mind. Why is Mami the one who my wish is about? It couldn't be I love her, right? I mean, that's impossible, is it? But I realize it is true.

I'm in love with Mami Tomoe.

**Hi! Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than the others. I've been busy lately, and haven't had as much time to work on the story. Please review!**

**I got the idea of Yori having defensive magic from Casamora ;)**

**Also, in the review section, tell me your opinion on the Rebellion Story! I want to know what you guys think about it.**


	5. Counting Stars

**Once again, thanks Plasma for the review~Good luck with Rebellion :)**

**Hey, everyone! I'm soooooo sorry for the late update! These last few weeks have been very stressful for me, but hopefully I'll be able to get on more now!**

"Alright! Magical Girl Trio, official starting today!" Sayaka cheers. I'm not paying attention, however. These last few days have been crazy, not to mention the nightmares I've been having. Ever since I fought that witch, and became a Magical Girl, I've had these nightmares of Mami. We're in the Witch's Lair, but instead of me rushing forward and pushing Mami out of the way, I'm frozen and forced to watch as Mami's head gets bitten off. I wake up screaming every time. I've had to convince my parents that I'm just worried about school…

"Yori-chan, are you okay?" Mami asks, I zone out for the hundredth time.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately." I say.

It's not a lie, of course. Just not the whole truth.

Mami gives me a sympathetic look. "Becoming a Magical Girl can very tiring." She says. I wish that was the only reason I wasn't getting any sleep.

"Oh, tell me about it! You know just yesterday I was…" Sayaka begins, and I tune her out as suddenly two familiar figures make their way over to me.

"Yoriii! There you are!" Yukiko comes rushing over to me. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

I stare at her. "You say you looked everywhere, but you didn't check the one roof, where I eat lunch every day?"

"Exactly!" Yukiko exclaims, and Shizuka, who's standing next to her, does a facepalm. "Well, you haven't been spending any time with us, so we're going to punish you!"

"Whaaat? Punish me?" I say, and Shizuka rolls her eyes. Yukiko laughs evilly.

"Yes! We're going…shopping~!" Yukiko grins.

All I can do is wave as Yukiko grabs my arm, Shizuka leading the way.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Come _on_, Yori! Just one more shop!" Yukiko whines. School already let out a while ago. I had no clue I'd be missing the whole day! Shizuka went back a while ago. I should have went with her, but Yukiko begged me to stay.

I sigh. "Fine. Last one."

She drags me inside an expensive jewelry store.

"Can we afford anything in here?" I ask as she looks at various jewel necklaces.

"Probably not." Yukiko replies. I sigh again, then look at the charm bracelets.

Then I see one with yellow and white flowers and realize it's perfect for Mami…her Soul Gem is yellow, mine is white, and her symbol is a flower. It's too expensive, however. I'm about to set it down when suddenly Yukiko walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder. Her face is serious. "Yori-chan…you like Mami-chan, don't you?"

I stare at her with wide eyes, feeling my face heat up. "Ehh? Wh-what? I-I-I-I don't…don't…" I stammer.

She giggles, and winks at me. "I don't care what type Yori-chan is into! As your friend, I know it's up to me to help friend's first love!"

"L-Love? ! I-I-"

"Shh! You were planning to buy these bracelets for you and Mami-chan, yes?" Yukiko says.

"How did you…What…?"

Yukiko grins. "I know you so well. Since these are too expensive for, I'll buy them~."

"Why are you doing all of this?" I ask. Yukiko is nice, but she's not the type to spend the last amount of money she has for a friend.

Her face softens. "Do you remember that time, last year? We both had a crush on Nakazawa-kun. But he asked me out, and even though you didn't say anything, I knew you were heart-broken. I've been feeling guilty ever since, so I wanted to make it up to you."

This sounds more like Yukiko. She's the type to always overthink things.

I throw my arms around her, trying to keep my eyes from watering. And that's me, the dramatic type. "Thank you, Yukiko-chan." I whisper.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Mami-chaaaan~" I call, banging on her door. However, she doesn't answer. I press my ear against it. No sound is coming from it at all, and it looks like the lights are off. She must be out.

"Kyubey, do you know where Mami is?" I ask, using telepathy.

"She's fighting another Magical Girl! Hurry!" Kyubey replies and my heart almost stops beating. "We're in the alley by the school!" I'm already rushing out of the building.

"Mami-chaaaan!" I call out again. Nothing. I twist around the corner, almost slipping, then reach the school. After running left, I finally reach the alley Kyubey was talking about.

There are four girls in the alley. Mami, Madoka, Sayaka and a fourth girl I don't recognize. She has red hair in a ponytail and a matching red outfit. This must be the magical girl Kyubey mentioned.

"Mami!" I gasp, transforming and then I run over to her side.

"Yori-chan…? What…?" Mami asks, looking a bit startled.

"I'm not leaving you alone! I promised!" I whisper fiercely. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kyoko. Your sempai. Show some respect!" The red-haired girl answers.

Kyoko…! The one Mami brought under her wing! The one who _abandoned _her! I suddenly get filled with rage. How dare she hurt Mami!

"You-!" I start, but Mami puts her arm in front of me.

"Sakura-san was just leaving." Mami replies, her voice faltering.

Kyoko rolls her eyes, then suddenly runs up to me and grabs my chin, staring straight into my eyes. I try to squirm away, but her grip is too strong.

"Looks weak. Probably'll die in a few days. Don't tell me you made a wish for someone else, like this idiot?!" Kyoko says, motioning to Sayaka, who glares at her. Sayaka's also being held back by Mami.

"I-I…so what if I did?" I stammer.

Kyoko lets out an exasperated sigh, then leaps away before I can say anything else.

"Mami-chan, are you okay?" I ask, rushing over to her.

She stares at the place where Kyoko has been. "Sakura-san…why is she back in Mitakihara?" Mami mutters. She shakes her head. "What was that, Yori-chan?"

"Oh, um, I asked if you were okay…" I trail off, feeling embarrassed.

However, she smiles. "I'm fine. Seeing Sakura-san after a while shocked me…It's upsetting she came to Mitakihara, and even more so that she attacked a rookie. Are _you _okay Yori-chan?"

I nod, blushing slightly, then turn to Sayaka. "What should we do? If we go after the familiar, Kyoko will probably find us and attack us again."

Sayaka sighs. "What is with that girl? She's just as bad as that Transfer Student! I suppose you're right…we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to go after that familiar again."

Mami and I part ways with Sayaka and Madoka, who live in the opposite direction. I nervously fiddle with the bracelets, which are in my hand.

"Um, M-Mami-chan…" I stammer softly, blushing.

"Hm? What is it, Yori-chan?" She asks.

"W-well, you see, Yukiko and I were shopping at this store and I saw this and…here!" I thrust the bracelet in her face.

"Eh? A bracelet?" She holds it up and examines the white and yellow flowers.

"U-um, well, I though since your Soul Gem is yellow, and mine is white, the bracelet would be a cute idea, since it has yellow and white flowers…" I trail off. I'm blushing bright red and staring at the ground. She probably won't like it…

However, to my surprise, she smiles, clasping the bracelet around her wrist. "Thank you so much! I love it!" And suddenly, she throws her arms around me in a hug.

"Mami-chan…!" I stammer.

She quickly pulls away, looking embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry Yori-chan! I've never received a gift like this before…I don't know what came over me.

I laugh, causing her to blush. "Mami-chan, it's fine…In fact I wouldn't mind…" I trail off again, getting embarrassed. Mami laughs this time, and she walks me to my house.

The whole night, I stay awake thinking of Mami…oh, geez, I have it bad.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Yori-chan, can I talk to you?" Madoka stands outside of my door, her eyes wide and determined.

"Eh?" I glance at the clock. It's 8:00 at night. This must be important. "Sure. Give me a second." I throw on a jacket and my shoes, and follow Madoka out the door.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Um, well, it's two things actually…first off…." She trails off slightly, looking a bit embarrassed. "Do you, you know, _like _Mami-san?"

I'm taken aback. Yesterday, Yukiko asked me if I liked her. Now Madoka. Am I that obvious? Oh no…does Mami know? I realize I haven't answered her question yet.

"It's okay if you do. I was just wondering…if there was anything I could do to help…I mean, if you do like her that is. You might not even like her." Madoka says.

I laugh. "It's okay, Madoka. Yes, I…I do like her." I reply, blushing slightly. It's not that hard to confess to it since Yukiko found it out yesterday. "And, um, you don't really have to help me or anything…"

"Oh! Okay! So you do like her! And, well, if there's anything I can do I'd love to help." Madoka replies. "Also, there's one more thing I'd like to talk to you about. It's Sayaka…I've been getting more and more worried about her. I'm afraid she's going to run into that red-haired girl again and they're going to start fighting again…."

I stare at Madoka. "You're worried about Sayaka?" I giggle. "Don't worry. Mami-chan and I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

Madoka lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks…I'm sorry for causing the trouble…"

I'm about to say something when an urgent voice cuts through my head.

"_Madoka! Yori! Mami! Hurry! Sayaka's in trouble!"_

**Annnnddd that's it….I decided to combine the 5****th**** and 6****th**** episodes since this chapter was pretty short, and I figured you guys deserved at least a slightly longer chapter than my last one XD Sorry for the late update, hopefully I'll be able to upload more soon…**

**Please, please review!**


End file.
